deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi
Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Tekken VS Dead or Alive! One of fighting's biggest rivalries finally comes to blows with their main characters! Can Kasumi survive against Jin Kazama's power? Interlude Wiz: Tekken. Dead or Alive. Two of the fighting genre's fiercest rivals. Boomstick: Both have trash talked for years and it's about time their main heroes finally face-off. Wiz: Jin Kazama, Tekken's Child of Destiny. Boomstick: And Kasumi, Dead or Alive's Kunoichi of Destiny. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jin Kazama Wiz: Throughout a majority of his life, Jin was raised by his single mother, Jun Kazama. Boomstick: Jun was once an extraordinary fighter and environmental protectionist. She was one hippie that I wouldn’t mind going out with. Wiz: She never revealed to her son that his father was the fighter Kazuya Mishima, and the two lived in a secluded forest, where Jun taught Jin her Kazama-style martial arts. Boomstick: But everything changed when a green alien/fighting god called Ogre attacked them when he was 15. Wiz: Jin attempted to defend Jun, but was knocked out and awoke only to find his home in ruins and his mother missing... possibly killed. Boomstick: He decided to seek out his only known living relative... his grandfather Heihachi Mishima, the world-reknowned fighter and head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Wiz: Somewhat of an odd choice, considering Jun did have a brother, who would go on to raise Jin's cousin Asuka. Yes, cousin, not half-sister as mistranslated. Boomstick: Not that it makes this happy little accident any less awkward. Jin falls face-first onto Asuka's chest while a cartoon sound effect plays. Boomstick: Heh, heh... Wiz: Anyway, Heihachi took Jin in. He trained him in the Mishima-Ryu fighting style and even enrolled him in Mishima High School, where he befriended Xiaoyu... Boomstick: And her panda bodyguard with the very original name of Panda. A few years later, he entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, which Ogre just so happened to be a part of. Man, they’ll let just about anyone in: animals, robots... even a cyborg ninja with a lightsaber. Wiz: Jin successfully rose throughout the tournament and defeated Ogre’s true form: True Ogre. Boomstick: Wow. Why not just call it Chimera? See, I can do mythological creatures too, Wiz. Wiz: Upon his victory, he was fired upon by the Tekken Force and betrayed by Heihachi, who shot him point-blank in the head. This awoke the Devil Gene, a force of sheer evil that lied within Jin. Boomstick: How could he do something like that to his own grandson? Wiz: This is the same person that threw his own son, Kazuya, off a cliff and later, down a volcano. Boomstick: Never mind. Kind of reminds me of the way my father raised me. Anyway, after he survived and escaped, he was so ticked off at Heihachi that he unlearned the Mishima-Ryu and took up karate, which has become his go-to fighting style. Wiz: Jin’s fighting style revolves around fast punches, powerful kicks, feigns, and multiple stances. He can step back and switch to one of five different attacks with mental alertness, and charge up his next move or block and neglect an enemy’s attack with the power stance. Boomstick: But his hardest-hitting move is the Avenger, a punch so strong that it’s nearly guaranteed to knock out whoever’s on the receiving end. Wiz: However, it has to charge for a few seconds, which can allow some opponents to back away or side-step from it. And if Jin is ever overwhelmed or loses control of the fight, he runs the risk of turning into his alter-ego: Devil Jin. Boomstick: The Devil Jin form has him growing wings and horns, forming a third eye and tattoos, and, somehow, putting on shoes. It enables him to utilize his forgotten Mishima-Ryu style, fire unblockable lasers from its third eye, and can even Force Choke people... Wiz: With presumably short range. Jin has been able to utilize some of its abilities while still in control, but otherwise he goes into a violent and uncontrollable rampage. While this form isn’t mindless, it is extremely arrogant. In fact, one of Jin’s greatest fears is that he will one day be consumed by it. Boomstick: Jin’s one hell of a fighter. He’s taken down many fighters, including most of his own relatives, such as Heihachi, his father Kazuya, and his great-grandfather Jinpachi. And as it turns out, True Ogre wasn’t even Ogre’s final form; it was Monstrous Ogre, which Jin also managed to defeat, finally avenging his mother’s possible killer once and for all. Wiz: And in his battle with Azazel, the monstrous being responsible for the Devil Gene, Jin was unharmed by his attacks... Boomstick: And he killed that thing with a single punch! Like a badass! Wiz: For all of his strength and fighting mastery, Jin’s record isn't perfect. He was captured by the Tekken Force, despite bring down scores of them, and he has been defeated in battle twice: one-on-one by his Taekwondo rival Hwoarang, and two-on-one by the intelligence agent/ninja Raven and Lars Alexandersson, the Tekken Force defector who is also Heihachi’s illegitimate son, Kazuya’s half-brother, and Jin’s half-uncle. Boomstick: His family tree is confusing me. Wiz: And once he took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin had a plan to end the Devil Gene once and for all... Boomstick: Start World War III more or less and the suffering caused by this would awaken Azazel. Wiz: And he had hoped that his battle with Azazel would destroy each other, but Jin survived with the Devil Gene still within him. Boomstick: I’d say that sucks, but not nearly as badly as waking up to find out that you’re the world’s most wanted war criminal. Wiz: Regardless, he is an incredible martial artist even without the Devil Gene. Boomstick: And while it’s uncontrollable, his Devil form has never lost a match. Even after Hwoarang defeated Jin, he transformed immediately afterward and completely thrashed the guy. Wiz: Jin may be one of the fighting genre’s greatest heroes... *clears throat* anti-heroes. Jin: This curse... the Devil Gene... I will find a way to break free. I won't give up! Kasumi Wiz: Kasumi was the princess of the Mugen Tenshin clan of ninja. Her older brother, Hayate, was next in line to become its master, and her half-sister Ayane hated her. Boomstick: Then Kasumi's evil uncle Raidou came to their village and put Hayate into a coma. Seriously, what it up with these evil family members? Wiz: Now Kasumi was set to be the clan's master, but after learning of Raidou's attack, she was determined to avenge her brother. Kasumi left the village to go after Raidou without permission, leaving the Mugen Tenshin with no choice but to hunt down and kill her. Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: Apparently, their reasoning was that Kasumi could potentially risk revealing their clan's presence to the outside world... which is beyond flawed, considering Hayate and Ayane hardly even attempt to hide themselves. Boomstick: To her credit, Kasumi actually tried blending in and keeping a low profile while her brother and half-sister casually walk around in broad daylight in their ninja attire. Ninja ideology fail. Wiz: She was trained in one of the two Mugen Tenshin styles of Ninjitsu: Tenjinmon, in which its user attains superhuman strength and a high resistance to physical pressure. Boomstick: She focuses on a solid defense and evasion, and dishes out damage with fast combos and grapples. Wiz: Kasumi entered the Dead or Alive fighting tournament, hosted by the Dead-Or-Alive-Executive-Committee... Boomstick: Try saying that fast three times... anyways, she defeated everyone in her way up until Raidou, whom she killed, winning the entire thing. Wiz: But during her battle with her uncle, a power change occurred within DOATEC. It’s founder, Fame Douglas, was assassinated and the company was soon taken over by the scientist Victor Donovan. With DOATEC’s resources at his disposal, he had Kasumi captured and saw her as the key to creating the ultimate fighter. Boomstick: You mean those glasses that contain everyone’s fighting styles? Wiz: NO!!! He copied her DNA and created a vast array of clones. Boomstick: Then Ryu Hayabusa came to help bust out his best buddy’s sister and Kasumi was free. Wiz: Despite being constantly hunted by her clan and Donovan’s schemes, Kasumi was quite soft, trying to avoid any and all battles and seeking peaceful solutions... even when the Mugen Tenshin was preparing for war against DOATEC. Boomstick: That doesn’t sound like a good ninja trait at all... Wiz: After DOATEC’s fall, Donovan took off with another evil company up his sleeve called MIST, but two years later, Kasumi had matured. She was still as kindhearted as before, but now more than willing to fight in order to do what’s right. Boomstick: And like Hayate’s best friend Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi also utilizes ninpo in two ways: as a means of teleporting short distances to avoid attacks and surprise opponents, and to unleash her family’s trademark ultimate attack: the Torn Sky Blast. It was this very move that she used to finish off her evil uncle Raidou. Wiz: And while not utilize in any of the tournament, Kasumi always carries her blade, the Wakizashi. Boomstick: When she actually does decide to wield it, Kasumi can slice her enemies to ribbons. And she also carries a couple of kunai, which can be thrown individually or, with at least three and up to six, can be combined into the windmill shuriken. She's fast enough to keep up with her half-sister Ayane, who is fast enough to dodge a helicopter’s chain gun fire, can leap high into the air in a single bound, and was able to escape possible death by her own clan for years. Wiz: Throughout her career, she's managed to defeat a large plethora of fighters, from seasoned wrestlers and martial artists to deadly assassins and ninja. Boomstick: Most impressive of all were her victories against Raidou and her energy-based clone of herself Alpha-152, who, in their final encounter, copied the moves of and took on the form of herself, Ayane, Hayate, and even Ryu Hayabusa. Wiz: Was Alpha as strong as Ryu Hayabusa? No, but being able stand up to four different fighting styles that change on the fly certainly isn’t an easy task. Boomstick: At the same time, while Kasumi hasn’t suffered any real big losses, she has made some mistakes along the way. Wiz: Her most ridiculous mistake of all was being tricked into going to Zack Island... twice! The first time, she thought it was where the next tournament would be held, and the second time, after hearing rumors that Hayate was there. Boomstick: After finding out that her brother wasn’t there, instead of leaving, she decided to take a vacation, hanging out with all her female competitors, including her bitter half-sister, playing volleyball and tug-of-war, riding in jet skis and water slides, racing each other to flags and across the pool, engaging in epic butt battles, and... Wiz: Okay, I'm going to have to cut you off. The video begins fading away. Boomstick: Wait, Wiz! The pole-dancing is totally vital! No! The screen goes dark, then returns to the main video. Wiz: Kasumi may not be perfect and was overly passive in the past, but she is one powerful combatant. She’s not just a pretty face; she’s a fighter. Christie: I can't let you go any further. Kasumi: Then I'll just fight my way through. DEATH BATTLE! Nkstjoa Inside the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, Jin Kazama is on the top floor sitting on his throne. Suddenly, glass breaks from the ceiling and Jin sees Kasumi landing to the ground. The two get up and prepare for battle. Kasumi: I am ready. Jin: Come on. FIGHT! Jin and Kasumi charge toward each other. As Kasumi uses a few poke attacks, Jin strikes her with a left punch followed by a right punch. He charges at her with a right punch to capitalize on this, but Kasumi teleports out of the way, then unleashes a five hit combo with three punches and two kicks on Jin. Kasumi goes for a punch and kick, but Jin steps back with mental alertness. Unsure of the attack Jin will use, Kasumi goes for a low spinning kick. Jin performs a sweeping right kick and the two kicks counter each other, but then Kasumi’s spin kick continues, kicking Jin in the face and knocking him into the ground. Jin goes into mental alertness once again and Kasumi, who is aware of its close-range effectiveness, jumps upward to perform a double jump kick. As the second kick is about to go underway, Jin flies upward with a left kick, knocking her across the room. Jin runs toward Kasumi and she sees him raise his right foot. She anticipates a kick and puts herself in a blocking position, but Jin instead feigns the kick. When Kasumi looks back, she sees Jin launching himself towards her for a kick with both legs, which overwhelms her defense. Jin unleashes a flurry of punches, further breaking Kasumi’s defense and nearly making her lose her balance. He grabs onto her right arm and turns around, then lifts Kasumi over him to the ground. Jin quickly strikes downward with a right punch, but Kasumi teleports in time, leaving a small crater on the ground from Jin’s strike. She strikes him from behind, then teleports to strike him from another side multiple times. Jin attempts to counter this and eventually steps back, catching her off-guard, then unleashes a three hit combo to knock her back. She goes for a few poke attacks until Jin grabs onto Kasumi’s right arm and prepares to kick her in the head with his right leg. She ducks her head to avoid it, then, before Jin can carry on with another kick, she knees him in the chest. As Jin reels, Kasumi leaps upward toward him, grabbing his shoulders and hanging over him. Before he can retaliate, she swoops downward and knees him in the face. Jin gets up and places his hand over his nose and sees a small drop of blood on his palm. Jin: I can’t allow you to live. Jin runs toward Kasumi and blocks multiple kicks before punching her in the stomach. He punches her four times, then steps behind her and elbows her. She turns around and is then struck by four more strikes, the last of which knocks her across the ground, grinding against it before hitting a wall. Jin: I control my own future. Jin reels and places his hand over his forehead, which Kasumi sees, and with his arm facing forward, he fires the devil beam, which he then moves from left-to-right. Kasumi slides underneath it and before Jin can recover from using the move, Kasumi grabs onto him. She jumps onto Jin’s shoulders, knocking him against the large glass window, then leaps off of him while kicking his face with both feet, knocking Jin straight through it. At first, Jin is falling helplessly downward. He then sees that below him is a green decagon-shaped arena below him. Jin attempts to position himself for the landing and pulls it off, rolling across the ground. Upon landing, Jin sees that the arena is surrounded by electrified rope-like wires, then he looks up and sees Kasumi flying downward to deliver a powerful strike. He raises his fists with the power stance, negating the strike entirely. Jin: Predictable. He knocks Kasumi away from him, then runs toward her. As Kasumi goes for a right strike, Jin reaches over her arm and grabs onto the side of her neck. He jumps up while lifting her into the air, then slams her head first into the ground. With Kasumi dazed from the move, Jin unleashes a 10 hit combination, knocking her right into the electrified wires. Seeing her stunned against it, he charges up an attack. Kasumi looks over at Jin and sees him preparing an attack with his right arm. As he unleashes avenger, Kasumi manages to grab onto his arm last-second and then slams him into the electrified wires. As Jin gets up with an upward punch followed by a lower punch, Kasumi runs away towards the farther part of the arena. Jin runs after her, but she teleports, then quickly charges past him and strikes, forcing him onto his knees. He gets up and she runs away once again. He anticipates one direction and she rushes past and strikes him before leaping away and teleporting once again. This continues until Jin guesses correctly, only for her to teleport behind him and unleash a combo of her own, which knocks him into the electrified wires. Before he starts falling to the ground, she strikes his chest with both of her hands, leaving him stuck in place as Kasumi charges up an attack. She delivers a flurry of punches to Jin before striking with her palms once more, leaving him stuck to the wires as they repeatedly electrocute him. He eventually falls to the ground, lying in a crouched position as he attempts to get up. Before he knows it, he begins losing control of the Devil Gene, as his tattoos and third eye begin to appear. Kasumi decides to take opportunity of his idle position and jumps toward him, intending to land on him to further immobilize him. Just as her feet are about to hit him, Jin stands upright and roars, knocking Kasumi back towards the other side of the arena, where she slides across the ground. When Kasumi stops before reaching the fence and looks up, she sees Devil Jin standing in front of her. Jin: I shall show you fear! Kasumi throws three kunai towards him and he simply raises his hand, stopping them in mid-flight. He then launches them back at her. She moves left and right to dodge the first two, then ducks to avoid the last one. As she did this, Devil Jin runs toward her. She goes for a high strike, but Devil Jin ducks and then strikes her with an uppercut before following up with another, sending her upward. As she tries to control her descent, Jin flies upward with his wings and swoops downward to grab her before she lands. He flies upward into the air, gripping the back of her head, then flies toward the ground, intending to slam Kasumi into it head first. Before he can do this, Kasumi grabs onto one of her kunai and stabs his side, causing him to let go last-second, having her land on her back instead. She teleports and retrieves her dropped kunai, but Devil Jin has started charging a powerful punch. She leaps upward behind Devil Jin, avoiding the impact, which was strong enough to break the electrical fence. She draws her blade and swings it at Devil Jin, who blocks the strikes with his gauntlets before simply raising his hand. Kasumi is suddenly being choked and lifted up into the air, with Devil Jin looking right into her eyes. She notices a red glint from his third eye and moves her head to the side to avoid a devil beam. Not intent on trying the same method, Devil Jin looks downward to strike below her head. Kasumi acts quickly, taking out two kunai, and throwing them at Devil Jin’s legs. The sudden pain makes Devil Jin drop Kasumi, causing his devil beam to miss. Devil Jin tears the kunai from his legs, then sees Kasumi running away. He fires the devil beam from the ground upward, but Kasumi rolls out of the way, instead slicing through the electrified wires. Kasumi goes on a teleporting frenzy, striking Devil Jin while he tries to predict her next move, with him eventually stopping her with two right punches followed by a left punch. She recovers and goes for a spinning kick while Devil Jin also does the same. Eventually, his spin kick overtakes hers and then he unleashes a devastating 10 hit combo, knocking her to the ground. He quickly grabs onto her and throws her up into the air, where he fires his devil beam to end the match. After doing so, he flies upward to see where her body has landed. He realizes there was nothing there and turns to see Kasumi leaping upward and kicking him. As Devil Jin begins falling, she grabs onto him and repeatedly stomps on his face with both feet before they finally land to the ground. She leaps off of Devil Jin and is surprised to see him get up after such a barrage, more angry than anything. Angered, Devil Jin flies upward and then out of sight. Kasumi looks around, wondering where he went, then she turns and sees Devil Jin flying overhead, firing his devil beam at the ground. Kasumi runs, rolls, and teleports out of the way to avoid the beam multiple times, but eventually exhaustion begins to set in. She holds her six kunai in hand and combines them together to create the windmill shuriken. Just as Devil Jin is about to make another pass, Kasumi stands in front of his beam’s path and throws her windmill shuriken. She teleports out of the way just in time, and Devil Jin sees the projectile fly right past him, but then it circles around him, striking his wings. His wings wounded, he is forced to the ground, when he sees Kasumi running towards him, charging the Torn Sky Blast. Devil Jin prepares his devil beam. Jin: Out of my way! Devil Jin unleashes a devil beam towards her as she leaps upward and fires her Torn Sky Blast. The devil beam penetrates her blast and despite attempting to reposition herself in mid-air, she is too late and the beam hits, going right through her. She cries out, flying past the electrical barriers, hitting a wall, then falling into the alleyway below. The Torn Sky Blast strikes Devil Jin with full force, slamming him right into the electrified wires. As his wings are tangled with the wires, electrocuting him, the torn sky blast crashes into him, continually pounding on him until the wire's connectors explodes. Devil Jin lets out a scream as he falls towards the streets below, ramming into a fire escape and then falling onto a tanker, which explodes, launching him back into the air before he falls front-first onto the ground. In the alleyway, Kasumi lies on the grounds motionless with blood on the ground from her wound, but upon close examination, it turns out the devil beam penetrated through Kasumi’s shoulder and not one of her vital organs. She slowly gets up and then runs to the other side of the building toward Jin. Seeing Kasumi nearby, Devil Jin fires a devil beam, going through the wall as bricks begin falling. Kasumi jumps out and Devil Jin fires once again, nearly causing a two-story building to cave in. Intending to end the battle, Kasumi grabs her sword and runs toward Jin with all her might. He stands on his feet and fires the beam while aiming downward towards the ground, raising his head in order to slice Kasumi in two. She teleports before it reaches her, and after firing that beam, Devil Jin looks up into the air, terrified to see Kasumi flying towards him with her sword in hand. He fires off a beam straight towards her, but Kasumi anticipates this and turns to avoid it, with only a few hairs from her head sliced by the beam. Kasumi swings her sword through his neck, ending in a successful decapitation. Devil Jin’s head spins, firing one last beam, slicing through the nearby buildings before dissipating. Kasumi sees Jin’s body reverting back to its normal self, then places her bloodied sword back. She begins to walk away, then turns toward her fallen opponent. Kasumi: I’m sorry... I must go on. K.O. Kasumi looks over at Jin's body, which lies on the ground underneath what appears to be some kind of liquid. She lights a small fire, which then quickly spreads across his entire body, giving him a cremation. Kasumi then teleports away to another location and looks out at the moonlight. Results Boomstick: Well that was... nice of her. Wiz: This was a very close match. Jin had the strength and durability advantage, and his style of karate certainly caused Kasumi some trouble at first thanks to his stances and feigns, but her evasion skills and defensive style ultimately triumphed. Boomstick: Jin packed a bit more power with each blow than Kasumi, but her training gave her the means to overcome the physical pressure. Plus, it’s hard to get all of your attacks in when your opponent keeps teleporting and jumping all over the place. Wiz: Jin has undoubtedly pulled off some impressive wins, but his simple battle strategy wasn’t well-suited against Kasumi’s speedier and more agile repertoire. And even though the ninja Raven was backed up by Lars, Jin has had very little experience fighting foes with teleporting capabilities one-on-one. Boomstick: Not to mention Jin lost against Hwoarang and the combined might of Lars and Raven while Kasumi held her own against the Taekwondo fighter Rig and her clone Alpha, who switched between four fighting styles on the fly. Wiz: Also, while being unharmed by Azazel’s attacks and killing him in one blow may seem like quite the accomplishment, Lars and Raven also managed to defeat Azazel and the former doesn’t even have the Devil Gene. Boomstick: When Jin transformed into his Devil form, he actually started to turn the tide with some more power and speed, aerial superiority, and laser power. As a matter of fact, he probably could’ve killed Kasumi with a shot to the head or heart from the devil beam, but by the time she started catching on, poor Jin simply couldn’t hit those marks when he so desperately needed to. Wiz: Plus, his Devil form was far from a tactical fighter, usually resorting to brute strength when frustrated, which Kasumi had the tools to counter. Simply put, Kasumi’s skills as both a fighter and a ninja gave her the complete control of the fight that she needed in order to finish off Tekken’s former poster child. Boomstick: Jin gave it his all, but in the end, he lost his head. The one on his neck. Wiz: The winner is Kasumi. Who would you be rooting for? Jin Kazama Kasumi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Namco vs Tecmo' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles